


(Dad Sabo x Mom Reader) My Pride

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mention of Crocadile, Reader and Sabo are married, Sabo and reader has sons, Sabo is a lawyer, slight mentions of Lime/Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31





	(Dad Sabo x Mom Reader) My Pride

"Sabo! That was outstanding! I knew you could get Vivi's family out of the hands of Crocodile." Koala cheers patting her best friend on his back. "See Vivi? I told you he is a great lawyer when it comes to tricky cases." 

 

The blue haired woman wipes a tear away and bows with gratitude. "You are indeed right Koala. Sabo. Thank you both for being able to save my family's reputation. I am in your debt. Truly. I didn't think there was any hope until I met you guys." Vivi bites her lip, stopping herself from shedding anymore tears. A hand is placed on Vivi's shoulder giving it a squeeze to reassure that all of her problems are dealt with. 

 

"There is no need for thanks. I am just doing my job and sticking by my ways. In honesty, I would have never have done this without my son." Both Vivi, and Koala tilt third head. 

 

"Steven or Isaac?" Koala asks. 

 

"Steven of course." He says proudly. 

 

"How so if you don't mind me asking?" Sabo gathers his papers first placing them into his binder and gestures the girls out of the court room and follow as he continues his work. 

 

"Well it all started three weeks ago when you came to me about your case." Sabo explains. 

 

 

~Sabo telling story/Flashback~ 

 

 

Sabo is at his desk writing away doing some paper work when Koala barges in with a weeping Vivi. Sabo tilts his head in question. He stood up, concerned for the sulking woman. 

 

"There, there Vivi. That is indeed an awful story but trust me when I say Sabo will be the perfect lawyer for your case. He never gives up." The blue haired woman sniffles. 

 

"Really?" Sabo rubs the back if his head sheepishly. 

 

"Yeah, of course! Please take a seat." 

 

"I'll fetch some tea for you while you tell Sabo about your predicament." Koala dismisses herself after seating her client down. Sabo sits back down giving her a kind smile to relax for reassurance. 

 

"What seems to be the problem Madame?" The girl sniffles softly wiping her tears away with a tissue as she tries to compose herself. 

 

"It's Vivi and I am having trouble clearing my family's name. Our reputation is being tarnished by a man who calls himself, "Crocodile". The police have him in custody, but our name has yet to be cleared. I've gone to several different lawyers and none can help me I don't know what this man did, but I'm at my wit's end." Vivi cracks her voice as she breaks into tears unable to hold it in anymore. Sabo pushes the box of tissues closer before standing to her side to comfort the woman. All he could is rub her back for comfort. 

 

"Please don't cry Vivi. I'll gladly take your case, but I need more information to help. Whatever Crocodile did, we can definitely clear your name." Vivi peers over to the blonde. 

 

"Really?" She asks. Her voice hoarse from crying too many times over the days. 

 

He nods. "Just as Koala said, I don't give up easily on my clients." The girl pulls out a brown folder and handing it to Sabo. 

 

"Here is all the information we have about my family. I have more records if you need them. We usually keep our family records in our establishment for safe keeping while a spare is in the government." Sabo returns to his desk going through the files. 

 

"The only people allowed to have double records are usually high class or royalty." Vivi nods in confirmation. Royalty and nobles were a big ordeal back in the day and to this day they still are but not as bad. The high class isn't hated but in fact robbed of their money when in need of help whether it be from renovation, to lawyers or any services. Their finances were always on the line and paid double than the middle class. Just one mention and their money bill automatically change to a higher price. "Okay." Vivi lowers her head waiting for something to happen. A rejection or talking about finances. She didn't care she would pay whatever it is just as long as the case is actually taken. "Miss Vivi, you just sit back and relax. I'll handle the rest and update on any progress to easy your mind." Sabo takes her hand to consult her. Her eyes light up with hope to hear something new. She clasps his hand holding hers with appreciation. 

 

"Really? That's it? Oh, thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Sabo thank you a thousand times." For the first time in a while, the blue haired woman smiles bright. 

 

"You're welcome and we will get you out of this mess." She stares into his blue eyes for the longest. Their eyes locked onto each other. While she stared at him, he was unconsciously staring at her with tender eyes as he remembers a case similar to this. A case where he met you and you reacted with the same appreciation as Vivi. He failed to notice a small blush growing on her fair cheeks. She took the opportunity to lean closer as if to kiss him, however Sabo shook his head coming back causing his client to jolt back. He takes back his hand to her dismay. His warmth slipped away from hers. She takes notice of a framed photo. One she could clearly see now that she is closer. She hoped to god, she did not mistake the signs and make a completely fool of herself. The photo was clearly of a beautiful woman with (h/c) caressing her face and with her are two boys of different ages. The smallest on her lap while the other appeared very similar to Sabo sitting beside her on a bench. The background was of a beautiful garden and the red, white flowers complementing her complexion. She was almost glowing like a goddess. Vivi was dazzled by her beauty. If that women were to stand before her, she wouldn't be able to form words. She would be breathless just by her small movements. 

 

A few words slipped from her mouth catching her attorney's attention. "She's gorgeous." His blue eyes shift to the picture of you and the kids. He beams at the complement the girl has given towards you. He chuckles. He has taken notice that you have captured someone's eyes, a female no less to your beauty. You always did have that charming abilities and he is fortunate enough to see it every day of his life for he has captured your lovely heart. He grasps the frame and hands it to her for a better look. 

 

"Yeah, she is. Twenty-six years old and she still looks amazing." 

 

"Is she-?" She asks unsure if she wants to know as it confirms her stupidity that she was about to try something on Sabo. 

 

"She is." He rests his head on his hand as his arm is propped onto his mahogany desk. His expression softens at the thought of you. "My wife. Those two are my kids. Those two always fight over her. It was rare shot of the two finally settling their differences." Her pale fingers trail over the glass before returning it to its proper owner 

 

"She is a lucky woman." The bluenette gathers her things making her way to the door. "Thank you for accepting my case. I look forward to any news of your update." She opens the door finding Koala holding two cups of hot tea. She wore a surprised face while Vivi wore a fake smile. In a brief moment she caught her saddened face. Curious, Koala nears her partner's desk in question as to what happened. She finally meets her gaze with his whom is preoccupied ogling at the photo of you. 

 

"What the hell was that? Did you reject her case?" Sabo raises his head and furrows his brows. 

 

"No. I took it. Why?" 

 

"She looked sad when she left." The blonde tilts his head in wonder scrambling his mind for answers. 

 

"Weird. I'm not quite sure why when would feel that way." He snatches one of the cups of hot tea from her while searching through his computer. "We just talked about her case then spoke about (Y/n) after she noticed my picture. Then said I..." He sits still with wide eyes with realization. His face becomes flustered. He lowers his gaze. Koala is left in the cold with whatever Sabo came to notice. She raises a brow waiting patiently for him to continue. When nothing is said, she urges him to continue. 

 

"What did she say?" 

 

"She said (Y/n) was a lucky woman." At that, Koala too understood what happened. She snorts and holds her gut as a burst of laughter bellows out of her. 

 

"Oh man she had crush on you? That's funny." Sabo glares at her with a pout and grumbles. 

 

 

A deep sigh escapes his lips as he enters his house. He shuts the door behind him signaling his arrival from his office. He shrugs off his coat hanging it on a coat rack and tossing the keys into a bowl where he usually leaves them. 

 

"I'm home!" He tiredly cries out with an echo. Dropping his case at the entrance, he wanders down the hallway untying his tie. He stops at the entrance of the living room to find two devious boys absorbed in their game and failing to welcome their papa home. Sabo does the liberty of coming to them instead ruffling both of their hairs and adding a kiss to their heads. Unfortunately, that also did not break their graze. Not even a bit. He shakes his head. "Well hello to you too." Just as he takes a step out of the living room he is given a, 

 

"Hey dad." From the two. He scoffs in response. 

 

Meanwhile, you were in the kitchen cutting some cucumbers. Arms wrap around your waist accompanied by kisses on your shoulder to your neck until his nose settles at your crook where he inhales your sweet scent. A scent in which only may comfort him. His body relaxes against you. You hum with pleasure in response to his warmth. You stop what you're doing to look at him and tangle your fingers into his blonde locks. 

 

"Hi baby." You greet. "How was work?" 

 

"The usual. Although I was hit on today by a client." You raise a brow. 

 

"Should I be worried?" You tease. 

 

"Nah, not at all. I think she misunderstood my intentions while I tried to comfort her." 

 

"Hm... well you are indeed a sweet man, love." You coo and sway your body against him. "A lot of women fall weak to that. Especially if they're handsome." Sabo stares at you with a cocky grin. He leans in for a kiss which you comply. Small kisses at you fuel his ego in between. "A trait which I adore. One I fell for. Another is your passion." Kiss. "Your aggression in bed." You whisper. He growls into the kiss. He turns you around pinning you against the island, table. A hand rests at the small of your back lowering you down while the other hand roams down from your side until he meets your juicy ass. He squeezes hard enjoying his reward after a long day of work. You let out a small moan into his mouth. Pleased, he crashes his lips harder and passionate wanting more moans to elicit from your beautiful voice. You cup his face bringing him closer to bite his lower lip. Both of you were getting so caught up in your hot passion that you had forgotten about the boys. 

 

Steven and Isaac start arguing. Your attention is diverted when you hear footfalls running to your area. Isaac, the youngest enters the room first with Steven in toe. You pull away from Sabo. The two of you try to hide your small, heated session. You take notice of the smeared lipstick stained on his lips. You wipe his mouth and informing him of the paint. Sabo turns away embarrassed covering his mouth while you lean against the table casually trying to play off as nothing. 

 

"Mom, Steven has been cheating and he won't stop. He just doesn't want me to beat him that's all because he knows I will too." 

 

"Nu-uh! That's a lie snitch! You're such a mama's boy always running to her for help." 

 

"You do too!" Isaac pushes him. 

 

"Don't touch me!" Steven growls. Isaac nears his finger at Steven aggravating him. "I said don't touch me!" 

 

"I'm not touching you." 

 

"Yes, you are!" 

 

"Not touching!" Isaac teases. Both you and Sabo became completely annoyed with their arguing. 

 

"That's enough! Steven stop cheating or else next time there won't be any video games for a month. Now stop playing and sit your butts at the table. Dinner is ready." You growl. The two pout with their heads low. 

 

"Yes mom." The two of them shuffle into the living room to shut off the TV and console. You sigh and return to Sabo. He slips a kiss to your cheek as you giggle at the stain still on his lips. You grab a wet napkin and wipe his lips clear only leaving the faint color effect of lipstick. 

 

"Red looks good on your lips. It makes your lips more luscious." You tease. You kiss him once more before preparing the table. Sabo is left with a pout. 

 

 

It's been almost a month since he's worked on Vivi's case. He's recognized every mistake, every illegal action that it is practically imprinted in his mind. Yet each of these have either been covered up exceptionally or there literally was no loop. No flaw. 

 

"There has to be." Sabo tells himself. He's gone over every info given to him only to find nothing that may help him. "I know it's here, but where?" The longer he stares the more aggravated he becomes. He throws himself back into his office chair in his home trying to contain his frustration from blinding him. He sits silently with only thing ticking of a clock filling the air. It's been a stressful night trying to piece the puzzles, you have taken notice that he needed some form of relief. You enter the room with a tray of whiskey, a glass cup with ice and a bowl of snacks. You set the tray aside pouring him a glass. He thanks you for the cup taking a small glance just before taking a gulp. You pour another for him. You stand beside him and rub his shoulders. You smirk when you see him relax. His head thrown back with his eyes closed. He groans with pleasure. He takes a few sips of his drink. 

 

Your eyes wander to the various files sprawled on his desk. This all looked stressful just by one glance. You gently run your nails to the back of his scalp gathering strands of hair. You lower yourself to kiss his neck while brushing your hands onto his chest hoping to soothe the man. He hums in approval to your affection. 

 

"Take a break honey." You whisper against his skin. 

 

"Can't. I promised Vivi to clear her name as fast as possible. If I stop now I'll have to wait another day then another and-" He groans at the thought. You sigh. 

 

"Okay I got it, but just a small break. Your brain needs a rest." You plead. His rough hand runs through your hair making you purr. Before he could even answer, Steven walks knocks on the door then opens it. He peeps his head through the crack of the door. A proud smile plastered on his face. He lets himself in. Both you and your husband take notice of the sheet of paper held dearly, close to his chest to hide his surprise. 

 

"Father look what I drew." He hands over the sheet. A childish work of art. A man with blonde hair. 

 

"What's this?" 

 

"It's you papa. I saw you feeling down so I thought about drawing you something to make you feel better." He sheepishly rubs his head. A small blush forming his cheeks. Your heart flutter to know your son is trying to ease Sabo. You switch over to your husband who stares intently at the drawing. You became wary and hopefully this man isn't about to criticize and make a big mistake. He sets his drink aside. You wait in suspense ready for anything. His hair covers his eyes. 

 

"Sabo?" You ask. 

 

"You drew this for me?" He asks. His tone so bland and serious. It made you shudder. Your son tilts his head curious too. 

 

"Yes." He chirps. Sabo stands tall casting a shadow over his son. Steven awaited his strange father's reaction. In the blink of an eye, he is lifted off the ground and raised over his dad. 

 

"That's so amazing son!" You and Steven are left in shock to his sudden change of mood. "Thank you. I love it. I'll take it with me and keep it somewhere safe to show my friends." You sigh in relief. Honestly this man was about to give you a heart attack. You smile softly at the scene. Sabo rubs his cheek against Stevens as he sways around the room with him. Stars shining from his eyes in admiration to the considerate drawing. Steven chuckles and hugs him. 

 

"You do? I'm so glad. I was worried you wouldn't like it." Sabo stares at him baffled. 

 

"What? That's preposterous. I love everything you and Isaac do." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Of course, you two are my son's. Everything you both do is cool. Thank you, son. This really cheered me up." He sits down with Steven on his lap. Satisfied with atmosphere, you take your leave to give the two time to bond. A kiss is lain upon the boy's head. Out of the trio of brothers, Ace, and Luffy, Sabo was the kindest and affectionate of them all. Due to him being the middle brother meant being both childish, kind, responsible and tough at the same time to balance the group. Anger was never his thing. He had to be the calm and collected and it came in handy too. He didn't want to be like Ace suddenly bursting into flames in anger just because of a small annoyance. 

 

"I'm so happy." Steven glows with glee. His attention turns to the piles of paper on his father's desk." 

 

"Is this what is making you angry? Work looks pretty hard." Sabo chuckles starting to scramble through papers. 

 

"Yeah that's work for ya unless you know what you're doing then it's really not hard. It's like if you hate doing something just try it in a way that gets your focus." 

 

"You mean like looking at things at a different angle?" 

 

"Yeah." He agrees. "Yeah...look at it at a different time angle." He murmurs. Sabo's eyes light up as his struggles come to a fruition of what he was doing wrong. "That's it. This person has been following the book. He's been covering it up enough to slip away, but there is still a flaw. The rest of the evidence is still floating around without a care." Sabo abruptly stands up with Steven now on his hip. "My boy you are a genius! You helped papa solve the mystery." He crushes the boy into a hug. The boy earns a big, wet kiss of appreciation to his head. He chuckles. 

 

"I did? I did good?" His beady eyes peer into his blue ones. 

 

"Yes, you did. Papa is very pleased. Now excuse me while I call up a friend to investigate." Steven is settled down. He scurries out of the room feeling proud. The minute he's set down, Sabo immediately calls upon Smoker for assistance. 

 

~Flash Back Ends~ 

 

"After Smoker reinvestigated on every terrain Crocodile set foot, it was proven that half the witnesses have been either threatened or paid to keep silent. There were even secret rooms covering up places where you least expect it. So, while the town was paid for their silence accusing your family, at the same time his crimes continued right under each establishment." 

 

"Wow that's a lot to take in. It had me at the edge of my seat like some movie." Koala starts. 

 

"Well either way I am so grateful to you and your son. Thank you. If you ever need my my help one day, you can always reach me at my company." The woman hands him a business card. 

 

The two of them walk out of the building into the cool night. "Way to go Sabo." 

 

"Yes impressive. A regular Sherlock Holmes." You pipe up. All eyes land on you with the boys at each of your side. 

 

"(Y/n)?" He said. "What a surprise to see you. What are you doing here?" 

 

"Steven wanted to come see your case and see how things turned out. It was quite amusing." Sabo greets you with a peck to your lips. Koala draws close behind. The redhead squats down to meet Steven and Isaac's sight. 

 

"Steven you're amazing giving your dad his idea. You are a lifesaver." She Pat's his head. The boy blushes feeling bashful. 

 

"I'm just glad to help. I'm also glad that everything went well for everyone too. You were so awesome out there dad. Someday I want to help people too and be just like you." Sabo's heart flutters with pride. 

 

"And someday you will son. You just have to keep up with your studies and you'll do just fine. If not, that's fine. I'll be proud of you no matter what." Your heart melts at the bond between your son with his father. You hoped to see this more often in the future.


End file.
